


Франция, 1625

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Венок аушных драбблов о любимых героях, живущих в мушкетёрские времена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. При дворе

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по двум артам BrandyFreak:
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/8/2/7/782777/31609229.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/8/2/7/782777/31638135.jpg
> 
> Спасибо Субоши за правку французского и Синрин - за перевод диалога на португальский.

Сэр Аллен Уокер, блестящий английский офицер, в свои семнадцать лет заслуживший орден и лейтенантский патент, неминуемо произвёл фурор при французском дворе, едва там появился. Всем дамам снилась его обворожительная улыбка, и их не смущали странный шрам на лице и ранняя седина этого совсем ещё мальчика. Соперничать с ним в популярности мог разве что Тикки Мик, ещё прежде прибывший с испанским посольством и благими пожеланиями королеве Анне от её братьев. Смуглый португалец, на добрый десяток лет старше англичанина, олицетворял собой полнейшую его противоположность во всём, что касалось внешности, характера и поведения, и то, что оба они в настоящий момент состояли на дипломатической службе, было даже в своём роде забавным.  
Двое встретились - и, похоже, не понравились друг другу с первого же взгляда. По крайней мере, дамы нашёптывали друг другу престранные анекдоты о колкостях, которыми будто бы при каждом случае сыпали в адрес друг друга эти признанные самыми красивыми нынче при дворе мужчины. Поговаривали даже, что они уже не раз, в нарушение эдикта ("Хотя кто из истинных рыцарей его соблюдает, и это, положительно, так романтично..."), дрались на дуэли, причём поводом послужило якобы то, что португалец назвал англичанина charmant enfant и намекнул на оказываемое тому особое покровительство герцога Бэкингэма. На это англичанин заметил португальцу, что тому не стоит интересоваться наклонностями его светлости, даже если и ради себя, ибо его светлость уже изволили выбрать прекраснейшие среди уроженцев империи глаза, и эти глаза, увы, не принадлежат сэру Мику. Разумеется, после такого прямого оскорбления чести королевы дуэль не могла не состояться, и она состоялась, несомненно состоялась, двор совершенно был в этом убеждён.  
В целом они и не ошибались, разве что в мелочах: дуэль была ещё только назначена, Мику не было дела до покровительства Бэкингэма, Уокеру не было дела до глаз королевы, но настоящие причины вражды были таковы, что мужчины предпочли бы согласиться со слухами.  
\- ...Мне поручили последний раз предложить вам выкуп, увеличив сумму против предыдущей вдвое, - едва разжимая побелевшие губы, тихо сообщает Аллен, когда очередной бал близится к своему завершению.  
\- Вы слишком молоды для подобного, мой мальчик, и действуете слишком грубо, - с усмешкой укоряет его Тикки. - Нет и ещё раз нет. Но, как мы уже договорились, я буду ждать вас с этим письмом в одной руке и шпагой в другой сегодня в полночь в саду Пале-Кардиналь.  
\- Если нас обнаружат...  
\- Право, mon bon ami, это лучше, чем быть высланным из Франции за шпионаж, разве нет?  
\- Мик, я убью вас.  
\- Попробуйте. Только не забудьте, что я по-прежнему жду документов в обмен на другие хранящиеся у меня письма, а уже эти письма в случае моей смерти попадут прямиком в превосходной работы и изящной отделки бюро Армана дю Плесси, герцога де Ришельё...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charmant enfant - очаровательное дитя.  
> mon bon ami - мой добрый друг.


	2. Сад Пале-Кардиналь

У сэра Аллена Уокера, английского офицера и дипломата, были прекрасные длинные волосы, которые он с щегольской небрежностью перехватывал атласной лентой. Поскольку лейтенант, похоже, не являлся любителем ярких цветов, эта лента всегда была чёрной, и, таким образом, его строгий внешний вид нарушали только красный шрам на лице и изумруд на крестике, свисающем украшением с фамильной шпаги.  
Поэтому сэр Уокер, осторожно скользящий в залитом лунным светом саду Пале-Рояля, был почти похож на призрака, неприкаянную душу, что-то ищущую на этой бренной земле.  
\- Вы пришли, и в срок, мальчик. - От одного из деревьев отделилась фигура в чёрном колете - кстати, Тикки Мик тоже был совсем не так расфранчен, как остальные испанские посланники, и для него разнообразием служили только сапфировые серьги в ушах, да странного, золотистого оттенка глаза. - Напрасно англичан величают трусами.   
\- Посмотрим, напрасно ли говорят, что Испания одряхлела и больше шпагу в руках не удержит, - задиристо парировал Аллен.  
\- Но я - португалец, - напомнил старший, кладя руку в надушенной перчатке на эфес.  
\- Однако же вы - подданный империи Габсбургов! - шпага англичанина вылетела из ножен, и он, заняв исходную позицию, отсалютовал. - En garde!  
\- Не говорите о Габсбургах ещё больше вашего хозяина, - рассмеялся Тикки, также обнажая клинок. - Или вы считаете, что, раз война уже развязана, всё остальное - мелочи?  
\- Его светлость мне не хозяин, - покраснел от злости лейтенант. - Я служу только моей стране.  
\- Mon cher, а это не одно и то же? - португалец с лёгкостью отразил сделанный выпад. - Да вы никак сдерживаетесь, мальчик?  
\- А как иначе? - тряхнул головой Аллен. - Я помню, что вы обещали сделать с теми письмами!  
\- Право, вы меня оскорбляете... Деритесь в полную силу - всё равно вам меня не убить! - Тикки поймал в захват шпагу противника и - секунда оглушающей тишины, скрестившиеся пылающие взгляды, слетевшее с губ старшего тихое слово на латыни - сломал её.  
Неизвестно, что случилось бы дальше с застывшим в изумлении на месте англичанином, но в отдалении завиднелся свет, и послышались голоса - должно быть, звон оружия всё-таки кого-то привлёк.  
Португалец чертыхнулся, развеяв остатки полуночных чар, и, вырвав из земли обломок фамильного клинка, запустил им во владельца.  
\- Уходим, - повелительно бросил он, указывая на стену. - Завершим наш разговор позднее.  
Дважды повторять не пришлось - Уокер отнюдь не горел желанием предстать пред светлые очи министра Франции, так что, подхватив и бросив в ножны то, что осталось от его оружия, бегом проследовал по указанному пути к спасению. И едва успел удивиться, когда чужая рука обняла его за талию, подсаживая - да что там, почти забрасывая - на стену.  
\- Благодарю вас, сэр, но я бы справился и сам, - сухо заметил он, когда португалец очутился там же, без малейшего труда подтянувшись.  
\- Однако же я не хотел рисковать, доверяясь вашему невеликому росту, - Тикки совсем естественным жестом, словно это само собой разумелось, подцепил пальцем ленту в волосах англичанина и вытащил, снова шепча что-то на языке древнего, мёртвого Рима. - Что же, до встречи, мой юный друг. - И с этими словами он соскользнул со стены.  
Следствием этого странного жеста стало, увы, то, что теперь Аллен, завязывая волосы, не мог более пользоваться лентами строгих цветов - и вообще каких-либо цветов, кроме ярко-алого, и все другие ленты, стоило им оказаться в его седых прядях, мгновенно наливались этим оттенком крови. Украденную же у него он увидел в руках португальца на следующий же вечер во дворце, когда наглец, завидев недавнего противника, достал, усмехнувшись, её из-за пояса и церемонно поднёс к губам.  
\- О, неужели это подарок вашей возлюбленной, монсеньор Мик? - проворковала та дама, чьим обществом мужчина в ту минуту наслаждался.  
\- Вы угадали, нежнейшей возлюбленной из всех тех, что были в моей жизни, - кивая, ответил Тикки.  
\- Как вы можете говорить такое другой женщине? - легонько стукнула по его руке сложенным веером дама. - Смотрите, я сочту себя вами обиженной...  
\- Это искренне меня опечалит... Возможно, менуэт искупит мою вину?  
\- Ах, на вас невозможно сердиться...  
\- Мater Dei, - вздохнул на доступной ему латыни Аллен Уокер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: в 1625 г., в котором происходит действие, Англия вступила в войну с Испанской империей (включавшей на тот момент и Португалию), как говорят, по вине неудачного посольства герцога Бэкингэма.
> 
> En garde! - К оружию!  
> Mon cher - Дорогой мой.  
> Мater Dei - Матерь Божья.


	3. Охотничий замок в Версале

Несмотря на предпринятые меры предосторожности, Аллен Уокер очнулся, уже взойдя по каменным ступеням на верхнюю галерею. С языка едва не сорвалось крепкое словцо - однако же англичанин помнил добрый совет не гневить попусту высшие силы, особенно когда их поддержка настолько необходима. Только крепче сжал эфес вручённой ему шпаги: прежней, фамильной юноша лишился, похоже, навеки, ибо все попытки перековать её оказались бесплодны.  
\- А вот и вы, - Тикки Мик снова, как в Пале-Кардиналь, появился из тени; на этот раз ему дала её колонна. - Превосходно.  
Уокер ожидал многого - но только не того, что в следующую секунду окажется прижат к этой самой колонне, а человек, выманивший его сюда, станет жадно его целовать.  
Поскольку лейтенант был в перчатках, пощёчина не получилась звонкой - но её хлёсткости хватило, чтобы отбросить португальца на шаг.  
\- Так вы в сознании? - удивился Тикки и только сейчас дал себе труд осмотреть визави. - А... - При свете полной луны на мундире и эполетах того серебром переливались кресты. - Вы хорошо подготовились, mon petit ami. Я почти не сомневался, что вы посвящены.  
\- Если так, к чему был этот трюк? - сухо осведомился Уокер, подавляя невольную дрожь: сейчас и он видел, как изменился облик португальца, как ещё более потемнела кожа, как на лбу богохульством проявился ряд знаков, подобных ранам Христовым. Значит, правы были те, кто считал, что переписка была похищена с помощью колдовства...  
\- Мне надобно было проверить, - повёл плечом Мик. - Вы принесли бумаги?  
\- Да. А вы - письма?  
\- Разумеется. - Португалец отошёл вглубь галереи, к нише, и выудил оттуда перевязанную лентой пачку писем. - Итак?..  
Англичанин с неохотой достал из-за пазухи приготовленный пакет. Глаза Тикки блеснули, и он, приблизившись, едва ли не вырвал его из рук Уокера, тут же распечатав.  
\- Très bien... Très bien!.. - бормотал он, листая. Затем, словно вспомнив, что не один, небрежно подал пачку. - Вот, вся французская переписка, прошу, мальчик.  
Пока Аллен проверял, он более внимательно вчитался в содержание бумаг, а затем бережно сложил их в ту же нишу и достал оттуда теперь уже шпагу. Остриём её коснулся драгоценной добычи, прочёл латинский стих - и ниша опустела.  
\- Но то письмо!.. - непроизвольно воскликнул Аллен.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, cher, - португалец хлопнул по белому батисту рубашки против своего сердца. - С испанским письмом я не расстаюсь. Да и как можно? Мне нравится его перечитывать и восхищаться смелостью его светлости Бэкингэма. Я совершенно не удивлён, что после подобного брак вашего монарха с инфантой не состоялся, зато началась война. Как вы думаете, bon ami, если я покажу письмо королеве, закончится ли их роман, не начавшись?  
\- Вы слишком много говорите, - мрачно заметил Аллен, обнажая шпагу. - Приступим?   
\- Да, конечно, - шпага Мика рассекла воздух. - Кстати, вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что обычное оружие не причинит мне вреда?..  
\- Пр ** _о_** клятый... - прошипел наконец англичанин то слово, что давно вертелось у него на языке.  
\- Не вам меня в этом упрекать! - Тикки атаковал первым, однако же Уокер почти сразу же перехватил инициативу.  
Звенела сталь - но сквозь защиту португальца невозможно было пробиться, сколь бы яростно ни пытался это сделать Аллен. Потом - Тикки ужалил сам.  
Англичанин вскрикнул от боли, сжав мгновенно повисшую плетью правую руку. Чёрное сукно мундира постепенно тяжелело, намокая от крови, а выпавший клинок откатился по мраморным плитам.  
\- Вы снова в моей власти, - португалец любовно провёл пальцами по бабочке, украшавшей чашку эфеса его шпаги, любезно позволяя растерянному противнику неловко поднять оружие. - На этот раз вас вряд ли спасут. Что же мне с вами делать?..  
Но Аллен Уокер вдруг рассмеялся, умело перехватывая клинок в левой руке, и снова атаковал - на сей раз застав противника врасплох и выбив оружие из рук прежде, чем тот сумел понять, что происходит.  
\- Я одинаково владею обеими руками, - сообщил он, ведя дугу. - А эта шпага освящена самим Папой... - закончил он, уже нанеся удар и глядя на то, как Мик оседает у его ног.  
После этого ему оставалось только вытащить у противника письмо, убедиться, что это именно то, что он так долго искал, и порвать на мелкие клочки, пустив их по ветру с галереи.  
-...Что с вашей рукой, мсье Уокер? - ахнув, спросила его знакомая дама на следующий день, когда он появился при дворе с ярко выделявшейся на фоне мундира белой повязкой.  
\- К несчастью, всему виной моя неуклюжесть, мадемуазель, - светло и ясно улыбнулся он ей. - Я охотился сегодня на рассвете и не заметил, как направил коня так, что бедное животное попало ногой в кроличью нору, ну а я очутился на земле.  
\- Какой ужас!.. - она, качая прелестной головкой, распустила веер, и проницательно посмотрела поверх него. - Но, как мне кажется, охота здесь, в Версале, нынче летом опасна. Я слышала, мсье Мик тоже, охотясь, имел несчастье упасть с лошади... Не вместе ли вы охотились?  
\- Ну что вы, - покачал головой Аллен. - Однако я непременно перешлю ему свои искренние соболезнования.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon petit ami - мой юный друг.  
> Très bien - очень хорошо.  
> Cher - дорогой.


	4. Выздоровление

Пожалуй, менее всего Тикки Мик, очнувшись от забытья после кризиса, ожидал увидеть у своей постели Аллена Уокера. Английский офицер расположился в кресле, закинув ноги в сапогах на табурет, и задумчиво рассматривал шпоры.  
\- Мальчик, откуда вы здесь? - обескураженно поинтересовался португалец, отметив про себя, как хрипло звучит его голос. Уокер вздрогнул, видимо, только поняв, что раненый пришёл в себя.  
\- Удивительная прыть для человека, которого пару часов назад считали покойником... - проговорил он.  
\- Где же мой консилиум врачей? - не без ехидства вздохнул Мик.  
\- Ушли, когда у вас миновал кризис. Что до вашего первого вопроса, то, как ни удивительно, вашим спутникам достаточно оказалось взглянуть на моё лицо, - тут лейтенант задумчиво провёл по собственному шраму, - чтобы меня пропустить. Не находите странным?  
\- Нет. - Португалец оживал буквально что на глазах, даже не пытаясь изображать смертельную слабость, которая должна бы была владеть им в таком состоянии. Впрочем, надо признать, не похоже было также и на то, что он способен встать с постели. - Что вы вообще здесь делали?  
\- Зашёл справиться о вашем здоровье, - усмехнулся Уокер. - А, раз уж вы очнулись, и поговорить с вами.  
\- Неужели, excellent ami? - Тикки приподнялся, кое-как перемещая подушки так, чтобы остаться в сидячем положении. Непроизвольно потянувшегося помочь гостя раненый ожёг негодующим взором, несмотря на то, что на белой рубашке явственно проступили пятна пота. - И о чём же нам с вами говорить? Казалось бы, все вопросы разрешены.  
\- Разрешён наш спор, - уточнил Аллен, всё же с беспокойством поглядывая на португальца, в особенности на бинты у него на груди. К счастью, красного там не появлялось. - Но я пришёл спросить вас... вы ведь служите не Габсбургам?  
На минуту воцарилось молчание. Двое меряли друг друга взглядами, пока наконец Мик не спросил с язвительной улыбкой:  
\- И на чём же основывается ваше обвинение?  
\- Я сам подбирал и просматривал документы, что вы потребовали в обмен, - незамедлительно ответил англичанин. - Да, вы можете сказать, что просто лишь желали избавиться от того, что могло скомпрометировать Испанию. Но некоторые бумаги были иного рода тайной, направленной не на вред, и из-за них я подумал, что вы собираете силу для чего-то большего...  
Уокер в смущении остановился, решив не договаривать пришедшую ему мысль, не получив сперва подтверждения.  
\- Чему вы служите? - наконец спросил он.  
Тикки посмотрел на окно, хотя, судя по выражению его лица, едва ли что-то сейчас видел в мире внешнем.  
\- Как вы тогда сказали, мальчик?.. Ах да. "Я служу своей стране".  
Аллен тихо перевёл дыхание.  
\- Но вы португалец... - почти прошептал он.  
\- Я португалец, - кивнул Тикки, снова обращая всё внимание на гостя. На этот раз тот его не выдержал и снова уставился на шпоры.  
\- Почему вы всегда говорите со мной на английском или французском, но никогда - на родном языке? - осведомился он, не поднимая глаз. - Я владею португальским, думаю, вам это известно.  
\- Известно, - согласился Мик. - Но, когда я говорю на родном мне языке, я слишком... искренен.  
\- Это ли беда? - наконец сумел посмотреть на него англичанин.  
\- Беда, для человека моих занятий - беда безусловная, - рассмеялся визави. - И, опять-таки, куда как легче сказать вам по-французски: je t'aime.  
Уокер вспыхнул, не зная по предыдущим словам португальца и по его нынешней улыбке, как именно это воспринимать.  
\- Вы предпочитаете мужчин? - в конце концов пробормотал он.  
\- Я предпочитаю вас. Чего вы хотели добиться, спрашивая, кому я служу?  
\- Хотел предложить помощь.  
\- C'est gentil, - хмыкнул Тикки. - Англии, конечно, будет выгодна смута у Габсбургов?  
\- Конечно, - не стал отрицать лейтенант.  
\- А какую выгоду вы попросите лично для себя?  
\- А вы думаете, попрошу?  
\- Думаю, да.  
Аллен вздохнул, но и тут отпираться не захотел.  
\- Мне нужна информация о том, что это такое, - промолвил он, снова дотрагиваясь до шрама.  
\- Вы переоцениваете меня, mon beau garçon, если считаете, что она у меня есть, - развёл руками португалец.  
\- Но у вас больше моего возможностей её получить, - проницательно взглянул на него лейтенант, и Тикки согласно кивнул. - Мы достигли договорённости?  
\- Некой первоначальной - пожалуй.  
\- C'est bien. - Аллен протянул левую руку (правая всё так же была на перевязи), и её крепко сжали. - В таком случае, не буду более мешать вам выздоравливать.  
После того, как португалец снова начал появляться при дворе, их с Уокером, ко всеобщему удивлению, несколько раз видели вполне по-дружески беседующими. Пошёл даже слух об итальянской любви. Но посольству герцога Бэкингэма уже пришла пора покидать пределы Франции, и потому этот слух не успел по-настоящему укрепиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excellent ami - Превосходный друг.  
> Je t'aime - Я люблю вас.  
> C'est gentil - Мило.  
> Mon beau garçon - Мой прелестный мальчик.  
> C'est bien - Хорошо.


	5. Бретань

Сегодняшний день был последним на долгое время днём пребывания сэра Аллена Уокера на французской земле, и сей факт наводил на него лёгкую меланхолию. Но, сказать по правде, до отплытия корабля оставалось ещё три часа, а значит, можно было ещё завершить несколько дел.   
\- Что-то вы мрачны, мальчик.  
Например, ещё требует внимания вот это дело. Точнее, этот человек.  
Их кони - две кобылы испанских кровей, белая под англичанином, чёрная под португальцем - шли бок о бок неторопливой рысью. Уокер напрягся, заслышав стук копыт сзади, но мимо проскакал совершенный незнакомец.  
\- Не мрачен, нет, - наконец ответил лейтенант. - Скорее озабочен тем, что предстоит сделать в ближайшем будущем.  
\- Вы сами на это подписались, - напомнил ему Тикки.  
\- Я не отрицаю.  
Ему очень хотелось принять в сторону от дороги, из опасения всё же встретить того, кто бы узнал их обоих. Его светлость герцог Бэкингэм уже дважды дружески упрекнул Уокера в излишне тёплых отношениях с врагом, и выслушивать такое в третий раз молодому человеку не хотелось. Он прекрасно понимал также, что дело не обошлось бы одними словами, если бы королевский фаворит его не боялся. Судя людей по себе, он подозревал, что письмо к инфанте не уничтожено, а лишь надёжно укрыто. И Аллен мог только надеяться, что его светлости не придёт в голову избавиться от того, кто якобы этот опасный документ присвоил, по пути в Англию.   
Объяснять Бэкингэму разницу между Испанией и Португалией лейтенант также не собирался. У герцога свои планы, связанные с Империей, у Англии - возможно, будут другие.  
...Но, пожалуй, все эти мысли Уокер проигрывал в голове для того больше, чтоб отвлечься от других.  
\- Fale comigo em português (1), - почти рассеянно попросил он спутника. Тот удивлённо вскинул брови:  
\- Para que? (2)  
\- Quero saber que pensa na realidade (3), - Аллен искоса взглянул на лицо старшего и увидел, что тот хмурится.  
\- Presume que o merece, garoto? (4)   
\- Y você pode repetir em lingua materna o que acaba de confessar em francês? (5)  
Возникла пауза.  
\- Que nada, - сказал наконец португалец. - Somente isto. (6)  
\- Não, - покачал головой Аллен. - Não somente. Ainda que não recuso começar precisamente com isto. (7)  
Снова долгая пауза.  
\- Нет, не готов, - усмехнулся Тикки, переходя на английский.  
\- Жаль, - тоже помолчав, заметил лейтенант. - Хотя, возможно, вы правы.  
\- Не огорчайтесь, мальчик, - тряхнул кудрями португалец, вовремя придержав вознамерившуюся слететь шляпу. - Может быть, в другой раз мы поговорим с вами и об эмоциях, и о лояльности - вы ведь этим хотели продолжить?  
Уокер кивнул и мягко натянул поводья. Его спутник также остановил коня, вопросительно глядя на англичанина.  
\- Думаю, дальше мне следует ехать одному, - пояснил тот.   
\- Понимаю, - согласился Тикки. - Ну что же - прощайте?  
\- Подождите, - почти перебив его, сказал Аллен.  
\- М-м?  
\- Не могли бы вы закрыть глаза?  
Португалец преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо.   
Подчинившись, он почувствовал, как до лица его дотронулась перчатка - а затем, взяв визави за подбородок и придвинувшись, англичанин его поцеловал.  
Прикосновение было скорее изучающим, нежели каким-то ещё, да и длилось недолго, однако, когда Аллен отстранился, то понял, что краска смущения заливает не только его щёки.  
\- А у вас послушная кобыла, - заметил Тикки. - Не шелохнулась.  
\- У вас тоже. - Уокер размышлял, что бы сказать ещё, когда на холме, с которого они ранее спустились, показалась кавалькада; послышались смех и восклицания.   
Португалец воспринял это как знак кивнуть на прощание и поворотить назад. Лейтенант, уступив дорогу, наблюдал, как недавний спутник удаляется, но, когда незнакомцы пронеслись мимо, крикнул вслед:  
\- До встречи, Мик!  
Тикки повернулся через плечо - а потом вдруг поднял кобылу на дыбы и взмахнул сорванной с головы шляпой.  
Аллен рассмеялся и направился в порт, где Джордж Вильерс, герцог Бэкингэм, встретил его в привычном блеске своей красоты и с подозрением в глазах.  
\- Уокер, а вот и вы! - наигранно радушно поприветствовал он лейтенанта. - Ну что, вы готовы отправляться домой? Со всеми прекрасными селянками наконец распрощались?  
\- Со всеми, ваша светлость, - пряча улыбку, поклонился Аллен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Поговорите со мной по-португальски.  
> 2) Зачем?  
> 3) Хочу узнать, что вы на самом деле думаете.  
> 4) А вы считаете, что заслужили это, мальчик?  
> 5) А вы готовы повторить на родном языке то, в чём признались на французском?  
> 6) О. Так вы только об этом.  
> 7) Нет. Не только. Хотя не отказался бы начать именно с этого.


End file.
